playhollywoodufandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chris Winters/@comment-188.155.189.175-20150411080050
I loved the date I was with a friend when it got out I screamed of joy and she looked at me like I was a crazy person it cost 175 diamonds (if you want to know) I hated the begining because I couldn't talk to Chris and Megan did everything for me to not talk to him she asked her bodyguard to do all the hard work she can't even do it her self but when Lisa filmed everything while I was talking to Megan and that she said everything after we went on the red carpet I loved Chris reaction when he sees you the MC takes him and shows him the video when Chris saw the video he got so mad at Megan he said how could you do this and she said it was for "us" he walked away but he turned to the MC and said "I'm so sorry MC words can not express how awful I feel" I couldn't stop smiling and he tells you that he wants to make it up for you so you are gonna have breakfast with him after you can show the video or not I showed it now everyone hates Megan the next day when you see Chris he just feels terrible he takes your hand and say "I'm so so so sorry" after you have to wait 10 hours but this is exactly what happend: "You and Chris are having breakfast at the hotel restaurant Chris: MC, I can't even begin to apologize for my behavior. MC: It's okay or you have a lot to make up for I said it's okay Chris: It's not okay. I let Megan get between us, and that was stupid. I let ger cause this big mess and ruin the best thing in my life. MC: Chris, it's over. We both made mistakes, but it's all in the past now. I want to move forward, with you, if that's what you want. Chris squeezes your hand Chris: More than anything. You and Chris finish your breakfast, laughing and chatting, making up for lost time. Chris leans over and wipes a bit of whipped cream from your mouth. MC: Whoops! Thanks. Chris: My pleasure. Chris leans in to give you a kiss (you can stop him or let him I let him) Chris gives you a soft kiss, then rest his forehead against yours. His hand comes up to cup the back of your neck. Chris: I'm so happy you didn't give up on us, MC-. MC: Me too. Chris kisses you again...and again... Eventually, he pulls back. Chris: You are without a doubt the most amazing thing that has ever happend to me, and I don't want anyone or anything to ever get in the way of us again. I don't deserve to be with someone as sweet as you... but I'll try to be, in the future. I have a lot to make up for. MC: Oh, Chris... Chris: When this press junket is over, I want to take you out on the best date of your life. How does that sound? MC: Wonderful! Chris kisses you deeply, wrapping his arms tightly around you..." The end of the date and all of the dialog is exactly the same